buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
BOL: The Remixes
This page lists the listener remixes of the Buzz Out Loud theme tune. Thanks to JoshuaCaleb for maintaining this list. Here's a rough cut of the classic BOL theme as well; for nostalgic and comparative purposes: BOL Classic The samples used to make/inspire these remixes can be found on the Buzz Out Loud remix contest! Blog entry. *NEW! To commemorate Jason leaving CNet:( JoshuaCaleb has compiled all the BOL remixes into a complete album available to download/listen at BandCamp(limited free DLs) *Update* Drop.io has been discontinued:( new unlimited links coming soon... The Remixes: * Space by. Dan Lueders - Winner of the contest * Saturday Nite BOLing by. Argyle Raver * Break it Down: The Analyst by. Benito Gonzales * Club Space; Cooley's Favorite Place by. Blind Skunk * News Buzz-ooo by. Brian Burwell * Dr. M's Dance Floor by. Calum Black * FIRED UP! by. Chris * RIAA Disco by. Christian Haegstad * The Molly Blues by. Dan Lueders * Dodgin' the DMCA by. Dan Simpson * Old Skool BOL by. Donovan McLean * Internet Super Highway by. Doug Bogatz * Tim BOLton's Buzzception by. Doug Bogatz * FCC Fight Club by. Eric Pitcher * This One's for You Chatroom! by. Greg Kocis * BOLnd, James BOLnd by. Jan Neland * MPAA: The Motion Picture by. Jan Neland * When Harry BOLed Sally by. Jan Neland * Old McBOL's Farm by. Jan Neland * Buzz Rider by. Jan Neland * Buzz Chicka BOL BOL by. Jim Tucker * Esopha-buzz-gus by. Jim Tucker * The Buzzmer Dance by. Jim Tucker(stein) * Buzzday the 13th by JKL Sound * Music to Rant By by. JKL Sound * Musique Concrète: The Abstract Influence by. Joshua Caleb * You Are Cordially Invited to the Grand BOL by. Juno Suk * All UR Bass R Belong to Us by. Kevin Chu * Oy, CalypsBOL! by. Kyle Lane * Gimme an I-E-E-E! That Spells IEEE! by. Kyle Lane * The Speed of Byte by. Mike Utenzil * Parsing a Beat Box by. Owen Clark * Aaannd, We Are Liiiiive!!! by. Paul Adams * CHiPs & Bits by. Presso Music * BOL of Fortune 500 by. Richard McDonald * Duckin' In the Studio; but Never Early by. Sam Downie * Jammin' Out Live; Always Late by. Sam Downie * Highway Buzz-13 by. Scott McGrath * 8-Bit News is Good News by. Steve McAllister * Fighting the Torrents by. Super Elliott * Rock of the Buzzer Bees by. Ted Isham * Buffering the Stream by. Terry Matula * Prince of Podcast; The Web of Exclusives by. Thomas Canada * Everything but the Kitchen Sync by. Thomas Canada * Everything but the Kitchen Sync w/video! by. Thomas Canada * Psych!-edelic Rock by. Thomas Canada * Well, Actually... by. Thomas Canada * March of the Buzz Army by. Thomas Canada * Drumming up News by. Thomas Canada * The Buzzuzela Jungle by. Thomas Canada * The Holy BOL by. Thomas Canada * BOL-rio Paint by. Thomas Canada * Rumor Blues by. Thomas Canada * Tong & Molly Make a P0rn0 by. Thomas Canada (warning: may contain adult content;) * Tong & Molly Make a P0rn0 (censored) by. Thomas Canada * Buuuuuzzzzz....Ooouuuut....Looouuud... by. Thomas Piccirello * Retro Virus by. Wesley Wong As you can obviously see, Thomas Canada is one of our stellar/regular remixers. If you'd like to find more about him/hire him, check him out here: http://streetspiritsoundstudios.bandcamp.com/ Category:Topics